Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the imaging art and more particularly to the three dimensional (“3D”) tomographic multi-mode imaging of natural and artificial space objects such as resident space objects (“RSO”) in orbit about the earth to include debris and active satellites and other space objects such as near earth objects (“NEO”) to include asteroids, inert cometary nuclei and even larger space objects about other planets such as Mars' moons, and the like in a single flyby of such object.
Description of the Prior Art
Providing an image of an object in space has heretofore often been accomplished by a single space vehicle making multiple passes around the space object to be imaged. In such applications, the space vehicle was required to make one or more orbits around the object, varying the orbits relative the space object to obtain views of as many different parts of the space object desired. Such multiple orbits required large changes in the velocity of the space craft and consequently large use of the propulsive consmables, such as liquid fuel, compressed gas or the like, to effect such changes in velocity. The extensive use of the propulsive fluid limited the mission time and capability of the space vehicle.
In other prior space object mapping missions, multiple space vehicles were utilized to pass over different portions of the space object and, as such, the costs and expenses associated with multiple space vehicle mapping missions were multiplied for such space object imaging missions.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a system for 3D imaging of objects in space in a single flyby of such objects.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an economical method for the 3D imaging of a space object.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a space vehicle arrangement for the mission of 3D imaging of a space object in which the space vehicle arrangement moves relative to the space object to be imaged or the space vehicle arrangement awaits the passage of the space object.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a spacecraft arrangement for imaging a space object to be imaged in which the spacecraft arrangement is comprises of a plurality of component nodes defining an imaging area therebetween and the space object to be imaged passes through the imaging area.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a spacecraft arrangement for imaging a space object to be imaged in which images of the space object to be imaged are synchronously obtained by a plurality of nodes of the spacecraft arrangement.